What keep us together
by andraq
Summary: [IchigoxRukia]You should watch out what you say before you regret it
1. Chapter 1

**What keep us together**

This is my first fan fiction, hope you like it, if there's a lot of grammar error please forgive me

Don't own Bleach

Edit: hi, I rewrite the story, so I hope that there isn't a lot of grammar errors

* * *

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm a death god, there's a short blue eyed girl, that it is with me for 2 years and scramble on my nerves, and she sleep in my closet. 

"Oiiiiiiiiiii Rukia! Get up or will be late for school! Oiiiiiii Rukia!"

Rukia opened the door and shouted at him: "I heard you the first time, idiot! Where's my breakfast?!

"You will receive none, 'cause you overslept. Come on, get ready and let's go."

She shot him a murderous glance. She jumped out of the closet, climbed to the window and jumped. Ichigo was watching the whole time thinking: _"How can such a little girl be so __evil_ ".After that he turned and left the room to go to school.

* * *

At school: 

Before Ichigo could enter the room, Keigo trown himself to him.

- "Ichigoooooooooo!!! Isn't Kuchiki - san cute today? You wouldn't mind if I ask her to go out with me right? You two are not dating right?"

Ichigo turned to him: "What are you talking about, there's nothing between us! - he snapped, but the jealous look almost didn't issue him. He thought:" _She wouldn't say 'yes' 'anyway_". A pleasant smile crept on his lips.

Keigo started jumping around and after that went to Rukia.

-"Kuchiki - saaaaaaaan! Would you go out with me on Saturday night? It will be the most unforgettable night in my life! Would you? Would you? Ooooo please say YES!"

Rukia was reading a manga and didn't pay attention to him and so to scram him out of her head without thinking she gave an answer: "YES "

Keigo beamed: "Ooooooo Kuchiki - san I'm so happy, I'll be waiting at 20:00 pm in front of the cinema."

Overhearing the conversion Ichigo's left eye twiched and he wondered did he hear incorrectly and he wanted to beat the crap out of Keigo for daring to ask his Rukia out_"__HIS RUKIA! WHERE THAT CAME FROM? She doesn't interest me, so why do I care_?" Calmed with this idea, he sat down on his seat.

The class started, but Ichigo didn't pay attention to the teacher. His thoughts were anxious for the fact that he didn't sleep well. Breaking this so important problem for him, he overheard some noise from his bag. He reached to open the bag and from nowhere came out Kon.

The glimpse of Ichigo was so horrified that he could not react when Kon was almost seen by the class.

" Ichiiiiii..."

Ichigo grab the lion on the face and put him back to the bag hissing: "What the hell are you doing here Kon? How did you get in my bag?"

"I was bored and your sister dressed me with girly dresses and..."

Ichigo ignored him, he zipped the bag and slammed it on the ground hard. He thought that everything was going to be peaceful when Rukia's phone started to ring… They looked at each other and Rukia raised her hand: "Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?" And without waiting for answer, she run out.

Ichigo got up too and dashed to the door shouting: "I have to go too, it can't wait!"

The class looked at each other and even someone whispered: "The two of them in the bathroom, there's something fishy here."

* * *

They run to the place and when they arrived, the hollow appeared. Ichigo stepped forward to kill it. After 5 minutes the hollow was slashed by the blade of Zangetsu. Ichigo turned to Rukia: 

"With each day they're appearing more and more weak hollows. It's a waist of time I'm telling you, I beat them up to easily, as you can see." Rukia looked at him and snapped:

"Idiot! It doesn't matter how weak they are, this doesn't give you right to complain, and you're too reckless, you never know when can appear a strong one, so shut your mouth and let's go!"

Ichigo glared and went after her thinking: "_Why is she always like this? Can't she say something else and stop complaining with stupid things? She is so annoying_."

At school everything went fine, Kon was unconscious at the whole time and who wouldn't be, after all he was slammed at the ground so after school Ichigo and Rukia went home.

* * *

The days passed and the day when Rukia has to go out with Keigo came. Ichigo became more tensed, and was wondering why the fact that Rukia was going out so irritating him. 

Rukia was getting ready and at the whole time Ichigo was frowning.

"What made you to say 'YES'? This guy is an idiot, I don't get it, why did you accept to go out with him?"

Rukia turned around with playing sparks in her eyes.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you were interested with who I'm dating, if I knew you were going to be jealous so much, I wouldn't accept Keigo's offer."

Ichigo blushed a little and turned his face, so Rukia couldn't see and said:

"Jealous! Don't be stupid, you can go out with who ever you want, I don't give a damn."

Rukia looked at him for a long time, then sighed, climbed to the window and jumped.

* * *

Rukia didn't know why, and even if she wanted to deny it, after all it hurt her of his emotionless, but she was a death god, she wasn't going to let the emotions appropriate her. With these thoughts, she headed to the place where the meeting was staged, before this she asked Ichigo where the cinema is, so to not get lost.

* * *

Ichigo on the other hand couldn't stay still. There wasn't anything that he could do in the room, so he decided to go for a walk, maybe even watch a movie, he has the right too, nobody said that he is spying on Rukia, no he is just going out for a walk.

* * *

Keigo waited for Rukia and when she showed up, he beamed from happiness. Approaching towards him, Rukia stumbled and almost fall, if it was not Keigo to capture her. She ended in his embraces. 

Ichigo headed without hesitating to the cinema and he saw Rukia and Keigo, but something made his blood to freeze over. His eyes and heart refused to believe on what he saw. Rukia was in the embraces of another man and what shocked him was that she didn't push him. He felt pain in the chest, but despite this he stayed calm, he turned around, put his hands in his pockets and headed to his house, leaving the two alone.

* * *

Well what will you say? Did you like or hate it? I know it's nothing interesting, I'm not very good at thinking stories, but I would like some comments, and sorry if they're OOC 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I want to thanks everyone who reviewed, I'm so happy that someone read my story, thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Ichigo decided not to return home yet, he needed to gather his thoughts. He didn't understand why he was so upset after what he saw. He and Rukia were just friends, nothing more, that just proves it. He hasn't got any feelings for her. But why the hell it hurt so much? Sighing he headed for his home.

* * *

Rukia glanced at Keigo and withdrew fast from him and told him with sweet voice:

"Thank you Asano – kun for catching me before I fall! I'm so clumsy, I should watch where I'm going."

Keigo on the other hand (if that was possible) beamed even more.

"Oooo don't worry Kuchiki – san, I'm happy that it happened."

"What!?"

"Ooo ummm nothing, let us get going, the movie is about to start."

Without waiting anymore they headed to the cinema. Entering inside Rukia was left cluesless.

Everything here was new for her, by starting from the many seats, to this enormous picture in front. They sat down and watched the movie, which was a horror.

Keigo compliment himself for his plan. To choose a horror movie, how smart he is! When the scary scene appears, it only left Kuchiki-san to clutch in his arms and everything was going to be perfect! The scene appeared and Keigo waited with open arms for Rukia to throw herself at him but this didn't happen, instead:

"Asano – kun, would you be kind enough to move your hand out of my face so I can be able to watch the movie?"

Keigo was wholly dismayed_. "Noooooo, I was sure that it will work out, ooooooo where did I go wrong, why is __this __always happening to me? Why!?"_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was lying on the bed as his thoughts were settled on the scene_. "Dammit, why I can't stop thinking about it? I'm sick of it, I need a fuckin' hot shower."_

Ichigo was just getting up from the bed when Kon landed on his face shouting:

"Ichigo, where's Rukia nee – san? What did you do to her you bastard? You have forced her on you didn't you, because of you she run away from me!"

Ichigos left eye twitched, he grabbed Kon by the head and slammed him to the wall yelling: "Shut up Kon! She went out with another, so shut your mouth!"

Kon rose from the floor with eyes huge as dinner plates: "You have permitted another man to go out with nee – san, how could you do this to me, oooooo no, somebody else clamp itself to Rukia nee – san's breasts, Ichigo you……"

Kon couldn't finish his sentence because he was again lodged to the wall.

"I told you to shut up! I'm going to take a shower, so when I return I expect you to act like real plushy, or I will give you to my sister."

* * *

Rukia was trying to persuade Keigo to not walk her home.

"Asano – kun, it's very kind of you, but there is no need to walk me home actually. I can return alone."

" But I insist Kuchiki – san, a lady shouldn't go alone, what if something happen to you, who is going to protect you if I'm not with you?"

"Asano – kun nothing is going to happen to me, please don't insist or I will offend."

This seems to work because Keigo stopped to insist and after they parted Rukia headed to the house of Ichigo.

* * *

Entering trough the window, Rukia didn't see anybody expect Kon who was at the corner trembling. Not paying attention to the mod soul, she went to Ichigo's bed and sat on it. She wanted to take a good shower but where the heck is that orange haired bastard? She can't go and take a shower herself, someone has to watch out the door. Sighing she lay on the bed.

* * *

Ichigo entered the room only to see Rukia asleep on his bed! _"What the hell! Doesn't she ha__d__ enough by invaded my closet but now and my bed!"_

Heading to the bed with the intention to wake her up, he suddenly stopped. _"She looks tired but this still doesn't give her __the __right to lie on my bed!"_ Ichigo decided to not wake her up yet, after all for the first time he sees her asleep and he notice how peaceful her face looked. _"Well she does look cute…." _Ichigo slapped himself. _"How could __I__ think of such a thing, what the hell is wrong with me?__"_

Without anymore thinking he woke Rukia up.

"Get up stupid, I didn't give you permission to sleep on my bed!"

"Moron, I didn't want to fall asleep on your smelly bed!" she snapped

"What did you say? Why you little…"

He couldn't finished his sentence as Rukia hit him on the head.

"I don't want to listen your complaining, I want to take a shower!"

Ichigo mumbled something under his nose and then he got her a towel and gave it to her and after this he stayed at the door like a guard while Rukia was taking her shower peacefully.

Ichigo almost fall asleep while waiting in front of the door when Yuzi was approaching towards him. _"Dammit, what am I going to explain to her when she sees me at the door waiting? I have to think something fast."_

Yuzi showed up and panicked Ichigo could take only one solution: to enter in the bathroom…

* * *

What you think? Should I continue or just leave it, please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3, enjoy, I'm sorry if is too short. I hope it will catch your interest

Don't own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo didn't think too much, like a man who is chased from a killer, he pounced the door with such force that it was miracle the door didn't break.

Entering the bathroom he sighed in relief, as he leaned to the door. But after he raised his head, he couldn't do anything but to gape. Here it is, right in front of him was Rukia, who was showering and like it seems she didn't notice him which was strange since he entered the bathroom like a mad man! But she didn't notice him and she was humming while bathing.

Ichigo wanted, no needed to tear his eyes away from her, if he didn't do it he should be considering himself dead. But for some reason he couldn't….. He couldn't tear his eyes from her smooth shoulders, her back and small waist from which the water was running down her slender legs…..He just couldn't, he knows he should, but….

When he raised his head he was shocked because in this moment he met Rukias eyes who didn't look happy. Ichigo swallowed…. In her glare the message was clear: You are so DEAD!!!

* * *

It can be said that Ichigo made it alive, beaten up a little, but alive. He was laying in his bed, whining from pain with the smallest move he made_. "It wasn't my fault that she didn't notice when I came in, she didn't have to beat me up this badly, I haven't done anything."_ Turning from side to side, he managed to fell asleep…. 

Rukia on the other hand was very pissed off. "_How dare he! To view me so openly, the _

_beating wasn't enough."_ No matter how angry she was, the happened happen, no one could change it, she was just going to pretend lke nothing happened, she still had some pride! With this she closed her eyes and fell asleep too…..

* * *

Ichigo was woken up the usually way….. 

"Good morning Ichigooooooooooooo!" yelled Isshin, who of course kicked his son out of the bed.

"What the hell old man! Get out of my room now!" shouted Ichigo.

"Why? Is there a girl in your room that you hide from me? Where is she? I want to ask her about my grandchil……"

Isshin was kicked out of the room and Ichigo knew that this day was going to be hell.

He took a step to the closet to wake up Rukia.  
"Oiiiiiiiiiiii Rukia, it's time to get up! Get change and let's go! Rukia?"

But there was no answere and he opened the door to see it empty….

"_She must left already." _Thought Ichigo.

Closing the closet door, he started to get ready for school.

* * *

Entering the class room, Ichigo saw Rukia already sitting on her seat reading a manga – again. He headed to his seat and sat down. Soon the class started and as usually Ichigo didn't pay attention to the teacher. Looking at Rukia, images immediately emerged from yesterday which made him blush… 

Finally lunch time came and Ichigo was more than happy that he could rest, yes but no, Rukia came and dragged him along.

"Rukia what …?"

"We have orders. No more questions, let's go!"

* * *

The whole time Rukia sensed something strange, she didn't know what, but for some reason it worried her. They arrived and there it was the hollow destroying some buildings. It was with horns in the back and the tail which wasn't small at all and his mask was white from who two red eyes could be seen. Ichigo didn't think too much and headed to kill it. 

Rukia couldn't explain what she has sensed earlier but for some reason was connected with that hollow…. There was something strange in it, something in his spirit power that reminds her of something but she couldn't remember what. Lost in her thoughts, she was pulled back to reality when Ichigo screamed her name and thanks to him she managed to avoid the blow from the tail of the hollow. Ichigo speeded to him so he could attract attention to him and not Rukia as he cut the tail of the hollow. This obviously worked because the hollow turned to Ichigo but was too slow as our death god with incredible speed lodged his sword right at the mask. After it disappeared Ichigo turned to Rukia angry like never before in his life.

"What the hell you think you were doing!? Why didn't you pay attention, that thing almost killed you!"

"Don't talk to me like that Ichigo, you don't have…."

"No you listen to me Rukia! I'm tired of you bossing me around! Watch your own god damn business! Every time I have to safe you because you are too weak! I'm tired of it! Don't you think you had enough that you entered in my life and turned it upside down, it isn't enough that I took care of you and do your job but you even dare to tell me what to do! Sometimes you are such a burden you know that? Why don't you just go back to Soul Society once and for all and leave me the hell alone!?" Saying this he could see the pain in her eyes but he was too angry to repent of.

"You know what? You are right. It will be truly fine to get back to Soul Society, in that way I'll make things easy for the both of us." With this she turned and run.

"Rukia….." Ichigo shouted at her but she was out of sight.

* * *

Rukia didn't notice when have started to rain. But she didn't care. She hovered in hours without direction but last she ended in the park. She stopped and sensed that spirit power again….. 

"It looks like my plan worked, this boy sure fired up easily."

Rukia froze on the spot.

"We meet again little death goddess."

How could she forget that spirit power!? That was what she sensed the whole time! Turning around she was face to face with the Grand Fisher…..

* * *

Well what you think? Did you like it? Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Well here it's chapter 4, if I have some grammar errors please tell me and thanks to all who reviewed

Don't own Bleach

* * *

Rukia stepped a pace back as the whole time she watched the Grand Fisher to not surprise her with some unexpected move. _"Dammit! His spirit power had grown 3 times! How am I gonna get out of this now, dammit I can only use kidoh right now, it'll be like this when I didn't bring glove or mod soul with me. How can I be so stupid! I guess Ichigo was right, I always left the work for him but that was to train him, not that he needed it. How could I forget, dammit!"_

"You have to be more careful little girl. You are too easy to chase, there wasn't even any point to hide myself, you were too lost in your thoughts to turn attention to your surroundings."

"What do you want from me? And what plan were you talking about earlier? What's on your mind?"

"Ah, it's simple really. Two years ago I fought with a boy who didn't let me eat the souls of the two girls but you helped him too. That's why I decided to kill the person he cares most and I'm sure that he will suffer over your death." With that the Grand Fisher laughed hysterically.

His laugh made Rukia to freeze. But she stayed calm.

"What makes you think that my death will bring him pain? I think you didn't watch carefully." said Rukia.

"Hmm you think so? Ah, you are talking about the hollow. Let me tell you something then, the hollow you two had fought earlier was the plan! You see he is a doll who I command, if you remember the doll 2 years ago but then the form was a little different so I can attract people and now to attract a death god all I had to do was to change it into a hollow and as it seems it worked." another hysterical laugh.

Rukia couldn't believe what she heard_. "So everything has been adjusted! He intentionally led part of his spirit power to that doll as he was hoping that I will try to remember who it is and too distracted to not pay attention to my surroundings. And the worst part is that I fell to the trap!"_

"Well little death god, I think we talked enough, after all the other part of the plan is still not complete and we don't want that right?"

* * *

Ichigo didn't know where Rukia was, no matter how small frame she has, she defiantly run fast. Walking he cursed himself_: "What an idiot I am! Why __did I tell __her this stuff, what's wrong with me, it wasn't her fault that I was too reckless, I undermisted__that hollow and because of that she almost got killed! I'm such an idiot!"_

"Rukia….Dammit where is she?"

Ichigo was looking for her but with no luck_. "It seems that I hurt the other people__s feelings. If it wasn't my damn pride, I would have apologized already."_

He continued to search for her and was hopping that nothing bad happened to her.It started to rain………

* * *

Rukia was runing as she was hopping that she could find some place where she could hide so she can surprise the hollow with her attack. But it was useless, he was too fast and that damn gigai didn't help either. Turning around she made a desperate move: 

"Way of binding spell, Number 1!" she yelled and fortunately it had effect, she wasn't on the top classes at kidoh for nothing.

The Grand Fisher froze on the spot when he heard her shouting the spell. Taking the chance Rukia attacked:

"Oh, rulers! He who is crowned with the name of a man is a mask of blood and flesh,

10 000 images and the fluttering of wings! The inferno and violent turbulence! Severing the seas, reversing the tide so that it heads to the south! Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

She shoot him as everything was in smoke, after it cleaned she was pleased to see that her attack had effect. A little from his mask was broken and his rear left foot shed blood.

"It seems that undermisted you little girl. But don't worry, it won't happen again!" With these words he broke the spell that was holding him still.

From his fur something like spears was formed and with incredible speed which Rukia couldn't avoid, he delivered blow in her right shoulder and left leg. The wounds that she derived immediately started bleeding. Rukia didn't think too much, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and leg, she run but the Grand Fisher jumped and landed in front of her. Like a whip which came out of his fur, he slammed Rukia with great force to a tree. At the hit from her forehead and mouth spurted blood, she couldn't stand a chance...

* * *

Ichigo suddenly stopped. He sensed Rukia, but there was something else. His eyes widened in horror as he recognized the spirit power. He run faster to the place where the spirit force came. _"You better be alright Rukia, you have to be alright!" _

When he arrived for his horror in that moment the Grand Fisher made his fatal attack against Rukia. He impaled her at several places at one time as she fell lifelessly to the ground as only the rain was washing her blood...

* * *

Well what you think? Please review it helps me writing ;D 


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: This is the last chapter of the story. I want to thank to all who reviewed my story, I hope you like it.

Don't own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo watched with horror in his eyes how Rukia's body laid lifeless on the ground who was all covered in blood. It started to rain harder….

"So you have finally came boy. I didn't expect to be so soon, she was still struggling, I could had have fun just a little more."

"Freakin' hollow, you will pay for what you did to Rukia! I swear that you won't get out alive this time! Hell will freeze before I let that happen!"

Whit this Ichigo took out the device that Ukitake gave him and pressed it against his chest. His death god form separated from the body and standing up right in front the Grand Fisher, there was determination in his eyes, he was ready for the final battle between them….

The Grand Fisher laughed and suddenly attacked but Ichigo avoided the blow and cut the hollows right leg. This defiantly surprised the Fisher and backing up to a safe place he attacked Ichigo again and this time he managed to hit the young death god in the left arm.

"You've gotten stronger boy. Before, you couldn't even give me a scratch but you are doing the same mistake like before – you let your emotions to take over. You shinigamis are so pathetic, you're caring for each other and this makes you all weak!"

Ichigo looked at him and said with quiet voice which with each second becoming louder and louder:

"You're wrong, the emotions are what gives me power that's why I won't let you hurt anyone, I promised to one person that I will become stronger and I don't have any intention to break my promise and to let down everyone who trusts me. Prepare, because this is your last day!"

Around Ichigo has formed a blue light but with each second his power grew as he stepped slowly to the Grand Fisher. The hollow couldn't react when our death god used flash step and surprised him by lodged his sword in the back of the hollow. The Fisher roared from pain as desperately was juddering from side to side and somehow manage to throw Ichigo out of his back.

"Enough with these games! Now I will show you what really power is!" roared the hollow as from his fur formed thousand knifes and attacked. Ichigo avoided some but he was cut deep at several places. _"Dammit, it seems that I will have to use all my power, I wanted to beat him without using Bankai but his power has grown for th__o__se two years. I don't have time, if I continue to slow down Rukia will die!"_

"I'm sorry for making you wait. Now you will see what I have meant when I said that you won't live!"

Ichigo raised Zangetsy in front of him, around him formed blue light again and the time come for the last change of the form of the sword: "Bankai" saying this word the light exploded as smoke appeared, after it disappeared Ichigo was in Bankai form.

"It's seems that this battle is going to be interesting, you defiantly had improved boy, but as it seems that you want to join your little friend, who seems to be dea….."

Ichigo didn't let him finished saying _that_ word and with his incredible speed delivered some blows.

"What the..."

"I told you that I won't let you live, you will pay for what you did to Rukia!"

The Grand Fisher laught.

"Then let make one last attack, who will decide everything, enough with the playing!" With this from the hollows fur formed a big spear. Ichigo took position ready for the final battle…..

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes but what frightened her was what she saw. Ichigo and the Grand Fisher were few feet away from each other, no one dared to move, but suddenly both run to each other. Ichigo was pointing his sword in front and the Fisher was pointing something like a spear.

She watched with horrified how they hit….Ichigo was wounded on the shoulder but suddenly an agonized scream broke the air…. Ichigo's sword had hit the hollow in the mask…

He was cursing but that didnt matter, he was defeated and was going to disappear forever…

Ichigo walked to Rukia slowly. When he got to her, for his relief she was conscious and was looking at him with her beautiful blue – violet eyes.

"You sure every time get yourself in trouble." He joked as the same moment took her in his arms.

"Idiot, why are you saving me, weren't you the one that told me to get out of your life?" Said Rukia with a tired voice.

"I know what I said but that wasn't true, I'm sorry." As he made contact with her eyes and she saw that he was telling the true. She answered him with quiet voice:

"It wasn't your fault anyway Ichi..." her words left unsaid as she stayed in his arms lifeless...

"Rukia, Oi Rukia it's not funny Oi!" Open your eyes dammit!" But she didn't move.

"No no no this is not happening, I won't let you die!" Then he understood how much she meant to him, he was afraid to lose her and the most important – he couldn't live without her.

Ichigo quickly went to his body and took Rukia and run as fast as he could to the only place she could receive help…..

* * *

"Urahara – san!" Ichigo shouted as he got inside in the small shop. Apparently his voice was heard because everyone came running to see who it is.

"Kurosaki – san with what can I….."

"Rukia is hurt and need a healer quick, where is Yoruichi – san?"

From the door appeared a black cat that was rocking her tail.

"Bring her in the next room, if she doesn't receive help soon she will die!"

Without anymore questions, Ichigo did what she order him and left Rukia to Yoruichi's hands, it only left for him to hope that everything was gonna be alright...

* * *

A few hours have passed when Yoruichi came out exhausted. Ichigo turned around and confronted the dark skined woman with questions.

"How is Rukia, tell me Yoruichi – san, how is she, is she gonna be ok, is she…."

"Oi oi! Relax, if you stop with the questions I will tell you." Ichigo quiet down as he waited for answers.

"She is awake, there's no danger for her life. Oh yeah and one more thing… she wants to talk with you." With that she went to the other room to relax.

* * *

Ichigo came in the room where Rukia was and went to her. He cleared his throat as he spoke:

"You wanted to talk with me for something?"

"Yeah and sit down, you are standing like some idiot."

"It seems that you're getting better when you're bossing me already." He joked. "But I want to apologize, what I said earlier I didn't mean it, I was so angry to even think what I'm saying, so for that I'm sor…"

"I know, you don't have to apologize and everything was planned by the Grand Fisher with the hollow we fought earlier." Silence entered the room and after a while Rukia broke it:

"You did it, you finally avenged for your mother." Rukia said softly.

"It wasn't only for her." He said as he blushed a little and scratching his head, he turned around to look at her: "It was for you too."

"Why?" Rukia asked as she was looking at him in the eyes.

Without answering her, he leaned down and captured her lips in his. The kiss was slow and tender, something that she didn't expected from him. After the shock she returned the kiss with the same tenderness. When the two pulled away they both were red. Rukia couldn't resist without teasing him with her high pitch voice:

"You are red as tomato Kurosaki – kun, I didn't know you were so shy when you kiss a girl." She sang song him and received the wanted result but he wasn't gonna give up that easily:

"Look who is talking, you are red too. Who could of thought that the fearless Rukia to blush from one kiss."

They were looking at each other when both burst out laughing.

He took her in his arms gently and looked in her beautiful eyes in which he could read the thing he felt about her too. They didn't need words because in their eyes was one word which keeps them together and this word was "**Love**".

* * *

The End

That's the end of the story everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you are not disappointed.

Please review so I could know what you think!


End file.
